


Pretend for Weekend

by thatsoulforyouisinme



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoulforyouisinme/pseuds/thatsoulforyouisinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Blaine confessed to being with Eli, Kurt stopped talking to him completely. It wears away at Blaine more and more everyday until he finds himself showing up unexpectedly in New York, desperate to do anything to just get Kurt to talk to him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend for Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puppetmasterc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppetmasterc/gifts).



> A/N: So….pretty soon after 3.04, Christine wrote out some headcannon and i just took off running with it. Link at the bottom!

Blaine took a deep breath as he stood in front of the door to Kurt and Rachel’s loft. They didn’t know he was coming, no one in Lima knew he was here and he honestly had no idea what he was doing here. He just knew that he was falling apart because he'd done the one thing he never wanted to do--he screwed everything up. Kurt had every right to refuse to answer his phone calls and send back every gift Blaine sent his way.

 

But Blaine _needed_ to talk to him, even just to have Kurt yell at him and tell him how screwed up he was, how he’d ruined everything. After the night he’d confessed that he’d been with Eli, they’d gone to bed in silence. When he woke up, Kurt was sitting in the living room and telling him that he needed to leave as soon as possible. They hadn’t talked about it, or anything else in the 3 months since. At the very least, Blaine needed closure, even if he didn’t deserve it.

 

He knew it was a long shot, that Kurt would probably just send him away, but Blaine needed to at least try. His heart was in his stomach as he raised his hand to the door and knocked. He ran a hand through his hair, and regretted not putting himself together before coming--it would probably help if he didn't look as bad as he felt. There wasn’t anything he could do about it now. The door slid open and Rachel was there, mouth dropping in shock as soon as she laid eyes on him.

 

“B-Blaine?” she stuttered, her eyes widening.

 

“Hey,” he said, wincing at how scratchy his voice was. “Can I have a glass of water?”  he asked as Rachel let him in and she pulled the door closed.

 

“Yes, of course,” she said absentmindedly, rushing off to the kitchen while Blaine perched on the edge of the couch.

 

“So,” Rachel said cautiously as she handed him the glass, “What are you doing here?”

 

“He still won’t talk to me,” Blaine said quietly. “I just...I need to talk to him.”

 

Rachel frowned. “But I thought you had resolved this and moved on...”

 

Moved on? “Oh God,” Blaine swallowed hard. “Is he with someone else?” The thought had never occurred to him and he suddenly felt nauseous.

 

“Well...no. But he spent a lot of time getting over you and I...I don’t want to see him like he was after you...after you left last time.”

 

It hurt to hear that Kurt was over him already. “I’m sorry, I know I fucked up, but, I just need him to talk to me, even if it’s just to yell at me. We never even talked about it.  I’m...you don’t know how much I hate myself over what I did,” Blaine whispered, voice breaking.

 

“Oh, _Blaine,”_ Rachel said dramatically, biting her lip as though she was debating something. “I don’t know if this is a good idea but...Kurt’s going to be out for another hour or so...you should really get yourself cleaned up if you’re going to even have a chance at this.”

 

Blaine rubbed at the scruff on his face, smiling ruefully. “Yeah, you’re right.”

 

“Do you, uhm, need a razor? I have extras I haven’t used yet...”

 

“Uh, yeah. Sure thing. That would be great. I didn’t really....I just stuffed some things in a bag, I don’t know what I’ve even packed, to be honest with you.”

 

Rachel’s eyes grew soft and she darted off to her area of the apartment and handed him a bright pink razor.

 

“Thanks,” he murmured, digging through his pack for everything he was going to need and setting it just outside Kurt’s curtains. Somehow he felt it wouldn’t be alright for him to be in Kurt’s personal space without permission anymore. The thought sharpened that dull ache he’d been feeling for what seemed forever.

 

***

"Much better," Rachel said approvingly when Blaine walked out of the bathroom 30 minutes later with a clean shaven face, jeans and a long sleeve henley on. There had been no gel in his bag so he'd borrowed a small amount of Kurt's products to style his hair.

 

"Thanks."

 

"You're going to wear _that_ though?"

 

Blaine shrugged. "I didn't exactly plan this trip and pack carefully. I haven't been dressing the same and it probably wouldn’t make much a difference anyway.”

 

Rachel placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "No matter what happens, it'll be alright. _You_ will be alright. Now, I was in the process of making myself some lunch, would you like to share?"

 

Blaine was about to decline, but his stomach growled and he nodded.

 

Rachel frowned. "When was the last time you ate, Blaine?"

 

He shrugged. "Lunch time, I guess. But that was a while ago.”

 

"You've really got to take better care of yourself," she admonished, coming over with tomato soup and what looked like a cucumber sandwich. Oh right. Rachel was vegan. It turned out the food wasn't so bad, and they ate in a comfortable silence.

 

"Kurt will be home soon," Rachel said hesitantly. I'm gonna go practice. Can you tell Kurt that for me?"

 

"You don't have to leave, it's your home..."

 

"I just want to give you privacy for a bit." She gathered up all her things and hugged him tightly. "For what it's worth, against all advice and at the risk of being a bad best friend, I'm rooting for you, Blaine. I’ve never seen either of you look so miserable. I hope you can fix your romance--it’s too late for me to fix mine."

 

He smiled thinly at her and settled back into the couch to await Kurt’s arrival. He wasn’t sure what he should say, and closed his eyes as he tried to figure out what to do...

 

***

 

...the next thing Blaine knew, the world was blue, with a bit of green and grey and--Kurt’s eyes. He’d recognize them anywhere. He rubbed at his eyes, knowing they must be red considering how sore they were.

 

“I’m sorry,” Blaine murmured. “I fell asleep waiting for you.”

 

Kurt was standing over him, arms crossed disapprovingly. “What are you even doing here?” he snapped.

 

“I...I...” Blaine didn’t know what to say. “I know you don’t trust me right now that. But I hope...god, maybe you will again someday. I am so, _so_ sorry, Kurt. I just...I needed to see you, to talk to you, and you wouldn’t let me so...”

 

“So _what,_ Blaine? How the hell did you get here, anyway?”

 

Blaine shrugged. “Snuck out and bought a ticket for the overnight train with my emergency credit card.”

 

Kurt sighed heavily. “Do your parents even know you’re here?”

 

Blaine looked down awkwardly. “Well, not yet. I was going to call them when I got here, but I fell asleep and...yeah.”

 

“Call them,” Kurt said tiredly.

 

“They’re gonna be pissed,” Blaine murmured.

 

Kurt’s eyes narrowed. “Call them. Now.”

 

Blaine sighed and pulled out his phone, called his parents, his stomach churning nervously as the phone rang. His mother was relieved to hear that he was alright, then launched into a ten minute tirade and demanded that he come home immediately. He answered appropriately whenever she took a breath, and promised to get back to Lima as soon as possible. When it was over, Blaine hung up and cradled his phone awkwardly in his hands.

 

“So...” he said, trying to break the awkward silence.

 

Kurt sighed heavily. “What were you thinking, Blaine? What did you think was going to happen when when you got here?”

 

“I...” Blaine hadn’t planned that far ahead. “ I just...”

 

“You don’t get to ‘just’ anything, Blaine! You broke my heart into a million pieces in a way I never _ever_ thought you would, you don’t get to sit over there and look so goddamn _sad_ when you’re the one who....” Kurt’s chest was heaving and it took everything Blaine had not to reach over and touch him.

 

“I know I screwed up, and I will do _anything_ if you’ll just...talk to me. Please, just, tell me what I can do to make this better,” he said earnestly.  

 

“I don’t know, Blaine,” Kurt said tiredly. “I don’t know how to deal with this. Not without cheesecake .” Kurt stood up abruptly and put his coat and shoes back on, walking out the door without another word.

 

Blaine just stared after him, unsure if chasing after Kurt would make it worse or....

 

The door slid back open. “Well?” Kurt said, eyebrow arched. “Are you coming? You look like you haven’t eaten in weeks.”

 

Blaine grabbed his coat and trailed after Kurt, hope flaring dangerously in his heart .

 

***

 

Blaine was surprised that Kurt hadn’t gained any weight with the way he was going at that cheesecake. It had been obvious by the warm reception he’d received from the staff that Kurt was a regular here, so Blaine got the feeling that Kurt was definitely on his way to trying all 75 kinds of cheesecake this establishment had to offer. He wondered how many Kurt had already tried and if he was keeping a list--it seemed such a Kurt thing to do.

 

“Aren’t you going to eat more than just a piece?” Kurt demanded after wiping a bit of graham cracker off of his lips from the crust of his second piece of the half, thats right, _half_ a cheesecake Kurt had ordered (without snapping his fingers, Blaine noted fondly).

 

Blaine shrugged. “I don’t really eat  that much anymore.”

 

“You look so thin,” Kurt said worriedly. “Are you really not eating?” 

“What does it matter to you, Kurt? You don’t care about me anymore, you’ve made that perfectly clear,” Blaine said, hating how whiny his voice sounded. Heat was growing behind his eyes and he knew he was seconds away from crying. He pressed the back of one of his hands against his eyes and took a few breaths. He really didn’t want to have a breakdown in the middle of a restaurant.

 

Kurt’s hand on his startled him. “Blaine, you know that isn’t true,” he said earnestly, his expression pained. “I...you know I could never not care about you.” 

Blaine looked up sharply, suddenly angry. His hand hit the table a little louder than he’d intended, but as the words flowed out of him, he started to care less and less about what their conversation might look like to other people.  “You won’t talk to me anymore. What in the _hell_ was I supposed to think, Kurt? That you still wanted to at least be my friend? Because that’s not how friends act. I fucked up, I know, but you just...you didn’t even tell me it was over, you just cut me off and pretended I didn’t exist anymore. I know you're totally over us, but you didn't...god, it didn't have to be like _that_ , did it? Couldn't you at least have yelled at me and told me what a fuck up I was and--"

 

“Blaine!" Kurt said sharply. "Stop. You did a terrible thing but you aren't a terrible person. You know better than that."

 

Blaine was still breathing a little hard from his rant, and took in the awkward glances the people in the booth in front of them were shooting their way. He took a deep breath, trying to make sure he was calm before he spoke again. "I can't really believe that anymore. "I just can't...I...I was scared you didn't need me or want me, that maybe it wasn't meant to be. But the moment I left that guy...I knew it was, and that I'd ruined everything."

 

"Blaine...I don't know what you want me to say."

 

Blaine looked up and Kurt’s face was blurry. "Just tell me one thing then. How are you over it already, because I don’t know how to get over you, Kurt.”

 

"What?"

 

"Rachel said the reason you wouldn't talk to me was because you spent so much time getting over it," Blaine whispered.

 

"Damn her!" Kurt cursed. "I....that's not why, Blaine. I just, I was so hurt and mad and I needed time, I’m sorry. I wish you had just..."

 

“What, told you how bad it was? Told Rachel to tell you? You wouldn’t answer your phone or my emails, and she said she wouldn’t pass anything on to you because that’s what you wanted. I tried to stay away, and I’m sorry, but I couldn’t. I can’t just let this go.”

 

Kurt took a deep breath. “I never read any of your emails, and I blocked your number. So I never got the texts or the calls,” he confessed.

 

“That makes it so much better,” Blaine muttered sarcastically.

 

“You have to know that I would have responded if I’d read them, if I’d known. I thought that if something bad happened, someone else would have told me.”

 

“Yeah, well, they didn’t.”

 

Kurt’s lips twisted awkwardly, and Blaine knew that meant Kurt was trying to make a decision. “I’m sorry. I wish...I wish you’d had someone. But...look, you’re here all weekend, and honestly, I don’t want to have the big conversation right now. I’m kind of...emotionally worn out from...” he waved a hand between them, “whatever that was.”

 

“Okay?” Blaine said, a little confused. “So...you don’t want to talk. You wanna just, what, pretend like things don’t suck?”

 

Kurt nodded, looking awkward. “Well. Yeah. For a little while If you think you can stand it.”

 

“No!” Blaine burst out. “I mean, yes, I can. Just, I meant, don’t feel bad. was just asking because I wanted to know how you wanted this to be. I’m emotionally worn out too--I could use a break.”

 

Kurt’s lips turned up in a tiny smile .“Good. I know everything is messed up, and part of me wants to slap you, but...God, you’re still my best friend, Blaine. I...I missed that. I missed _you.”_

 

Blaine couldn’t stop himself from grinning. “I missed you too, Kurt.”

 

Kurt returned his smile with a small one of his own. “Okay. Well. You can’t make me eat the rest of this cheesecake by myself.”

 

Blaine’s smile grew even wider as he looked down at his half eaten slice of cheesecake and picked up his fork. He hadn’t felt this happy in _months._ “Okay,” he agreed.

 

***

 

Blaine kind of hated ice skating--it made his feet feel _awful_. But he loved Kurt’s big toothy grin, his high tinkling laugh, the way he had to latch onto Blaine occasionally to keep from falling. Kurt grabbed his arm and they both went sprawling on their asses, much to the delight of the little children skating circles around them.

 

“Oh _God,”_ Kurt laughed. “My ass is gonna hurt forever...”

 

Blaine’s eyebrows rose, and he forgot for a moment that things were supposed to be sad and awkward between them.  “Well...” His voice dropped, the way it always did when he was about to say something that was going to make Kurt blush. “I could always--” Then he remembered the state of things and turned away.

 

Kurt of course, had noticed. “Blaine...” he bit his lip.

 

“I”m sorry, I shouldn’t have...”

 

Kurt shook his head. “No, it’s okay, let’s just...pretend it was the first time you’d come to visit me, that everything was...what would you have said just then?”

 

Blaine knew this was incredibly, _unbelievably_ stupid, but he leaned in and whispered, “I was gonna say that I could always take you home and kiss your ass.” Kurt’s breath hitched and Blaine decided to keep going. “You always sounded so hot when I licked--”

 

“Blaine!” Kurt hissed.

 

“You asked!” Blaine shot back, embarrassed.

 

“No, it’s not that, I just...there’s _children._ ” Kurt looked away, blushing, a little.

 

Blaine couldn’t help but smile. But then Kurt looked back at him, eyes dark and hot and whispered,“Yeah, I did like it. A lot. You always made me feel so good," he said shyly.  

 

Millions of images from the past slammed through his mind and as Blaine looked into Kurt’s eyes, he could tell that Kurt was thinking about the same things. He took a deep breath, then a risk. "You know , Kurt, if we were really pretending everything was okay....you know we wouldn't really leave your apartment."

 

"Yeah?" Kurt's breath hitched a little, and Blaine knew the risk had paid off.

 

"Yeah," he breathed, leaning in and covering Kurt’s hand with his own.

 

"Blaine...I....”

 

“Too much?”

 

Kurt shook his head. “Let’s go get dinner, then go back to my place.”

 

“We just had cheesecake,” Blaine pointed out.

 

Kurt smiled slyly, his eyes sparkling. “Yeah, but I think we’re going to need the energy tonight.”

 

“ _Kurt,”_ Blaine groaned. “Do you really...are we really going to...”

 

Kurt nodded. “Yes. I want to, if you want to.”

 

“Yes,” Blaine said quietly. “I really, _really_ do.”

 

“Then we better get going,” Kurt said softly, standing up and helping Blaine up off the ice.

 

***

 

They were on each other the second the lock clicked shut.

 

“Oh God, missed you, missed you, missed this so much,” they whispered between kisses.

 

“What about Rachel?” Blaine asked as Kurt pulled him into his ‘room’.

 

“I told her to stay out for a little longer for her own sanity,” Kurt panted between pushing Blaine down on his bed and kissing him senseless.

 

Blaine just pulled Kurt closer, relishing the perfect weight of Kurt’s body on top of his. “You feel so good,” he whispered.

 

“Yeah?” 

“Mhm,” Blaine nodded as he ran his hands down Kurt’s sides, eliciting a shiver. “You’re so hot and heavy and--” 

Kurt laughed breathily. “Your dirty talk needs a little work, dear,” he teased.

 

“Oh yeah?” Blaine surged up, supporting himself on his elbows as crashed his lips up onto Kurt’s. “Maybe you should teach me a lesson.” He tried to focus on the arousal coiling deep inside of him and not the fact that Kurt had just called him ‘dear’. 

“You _have_ been very, very bad...”

 

“But I’ll do anything to make it up to you Kurt, I swear.” His voice had gone earnest, and a little sad.

 

“No, no, shhh,” Kurt cooed, stroking Blaine’s hair,cupping the the side of his face. “Don’t. It’s okay, just, let’s do this. Pretend this is the first time you’ve seen me since I came to New York. Did you miss me?”

 

“Okay, yes, _yes,_ ” Blaine breathed. “Let me show you how much I missed you, Kurt, let me show you...”

 

Kurt moaned in response as Blaine sucked a bruise into the hollow of Kurt’s throat. and started unbuttoning his shirt. “C’mon, c’mon, hurry up I _need_ you,” Kurt panted, helping Blaine get undressed as well. The second they were both naked, Blaine’s head was in his lap, bobbing up and down as he sucked eagerly at Kurt’s cock.

 

Kurt gasped desperately and Blaine moaned around him, finally having what he needed, the weight, the taste of Kurt’s cock in his mouth again.

 

Blaine hummed happily when Kurt’s fingers began stroking through his curls. “God, Blaine, I missed you so much, I missed this, you feel, oh _God,_ you’re so good at this.”

 

Blaine looked up, knowing how much eye contact affected Kurt.  Kurt was watching him intently like he always did, and Blaine felt for a moment that it _was_ real, that Kurt was looking down at him with love like he always did, that Blaine was making Kurt  happy. Blaine worked his mouth down further, taking as much in as he could, pushing past it when he choked a little as the head of Kurt’s cock hit the back of his throat.

 

“Slow down, Blaine, don’t-- _fuck,_ don’t hurt yourself.”

 

Blaine pulled off and wrapped his hand around Kurt’s dick when he whined at the loss. “I...I like it, you taste so good, feel so good, I just want you so bad, Kurt, _please,_ just let me make you come.”

 

Kurt nodded and Blaine sank back down, working his lips up and down, bobbing his head, pulling back and sucking at the tip. Kurt gripped his hair tighter, moaning outrageously loud, just like Blaine knew he would. No matter what else he had done, he knew how to do this, how to make Kurt feel good.

 

“Oh God, _Blaine,_ shit, I’m going to, to--” Blaine kept sucking, eager to feel and taste Kurt’s come in his mouth again. Kurt didn’t keep him waiting long, his body spasming as he cried out and Blaine moaned at the taste of him.

 

Kurt whined when he got too sensitive, squirming a little under Blaine’s touch. “Mmm, no, stop, give me a minute,” he panted, tugging at Blaine’s hair.

 

Blaine pulled back, falling on the bed next to Kurt and rubbing at the mild soreness in his neck. It didn’t matter, Kurt was grinning with his eyes closed, his face the perfect expression of bliss, and it was all because of Blaine.

 

After a few minutes, Kurt sat up and looked down at Blaine. “Turn over,” he ordered.

 

Blaine did so, breathing harshly as he wondered what Kurt had in mind. Kurt’s body covered his and they just lay there for a moment, Kurt’s cock pressed deliciously against Blaine’s ass, his chest warm against Blaine’s back. Blaine sighed happily at the feeling of so much of Kurt’s soft skin against his own for the first time in far too long.

 

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Kurt whispered. “I’m going to fuck you _hard.”_

 

“Oh, _God,”_ Blaine moaned. Please...”

 

“So hard you will **never** forget about us again,” he promised.

 

Blaine’s heart squeezed and he felt wetness at the corners of his eyes as he spread his legs for Kurt and groaned at the feeling of Kurt’s lubed fingers stretching him, moving into him quickly, barely letting him get used to the feeling of one finger before he added another. Blaine was panting desperately by the time Kurt had four fingers inside, thrusting shallowly and brushing against his prostate every few thrusts.

 

“Oh god, oh god, oh _god,”_ he chanted, whimpering at the intensity of the stretch even as he pushed his ass out to meet the thrusts.

 

“I’m gonna make you mine again,” Kurt growled, nipping at the top of Blaine’s shoulder hard enough that Blaine knew it would leave a mark.

 

Blaine’s hands fisted tighter in the sheets. “ _Unnngh,_ yes, please Kurt, yours...”

 

Blaine was thrown when he felt Kurt’s cock, slick and bare against his hole. “Kurt...” He looked back at Kurt questioningly. Sex without a condom wasn’t something they’d ever done before.

 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to but I...I haven’t been with anyone else and I want you to **_feel_** me. Or...is this even an option? Did you...” Kurt’s eyes were too hard for Blaine to look at as Blaine realized what Kurt was asking.

 

“We didn’t...” Blaine couldn’t finish the rest of his sentence, but he hoped that Kurt understood him.

 

A beat passed. “Okay,” Kurt murmured, pressing forward. “Relax for me, then.”

 

Blaine took a few deep breaths and unclenched his anxious body, forcing himself to stay open until the pressure Kurt was applying made him slide deep into Blaine’s ass. Blaine gasped and his muscles clamped down on the invasive, slightly painful pressure of Kurt going into him so fast. They’d never done it quite like this, with quick rough prep and Kurt pressing forward so quickly that it was borderline of just too much. But Blaine wanted it like this, needed to know he was going feel it later.

 

“God your ass is so tight,” Kurt breathed into Blaine’s ear, as he covered Blaine’s back with body once again, just laying there with his cock buried deep.  Kurt was barely moving, just a slight bump of his hips and it was driving Blaine crazy.

 

“Please, Kurt, I need...I need you to move.”

 

“Oh?” Kurt whispered, not changing a single thing. “And why’s that? I’m not sure I want to move just yet. I’m loving the feel of your tight little ass squeeze around me like this.”

 

Blaine groaned--Kurt had almost never talked to him like this before--they were always so sweet and playful and reverential with one another, he’d never been fucked by _this_ Kurt Hummel before. And he found that he didn’t mind, because the Blaine Anderson he’d always been wouldn’t have wanted to be fucked into the mattress like he _knew_ Kurt was about to do. The Blaine he’d been wouldn’t want Kurt to grab so hard there’d be bruises. But the Blaine he’d been had also ruined his romance, and so perhaps it was a good thing that they were being two entirely different people together and that it still felt so good. All thought fled when Kurt pulled out slowly, till he was almost completely out and snapped his hips forward, burying his cock in one hard stroke.

 

Blaine’s gasp tore through the air and his hands gripped the sheets tight.

 

“This is your last chance,” Kurt said through gritted teeth. “Do you want this or not?”

 

Blaine knew Kurt didn’t really mean that--if Blaine wanted to stop at any time, Kurt would, no matter what had been said before. But something about the idea of it, of Kurt really saying this was the point of no return turned Blaine on for some reason he couldn’t explain. “Fuck me,” he choked out.

 

It burned like it had never done before--maybe it even hurt, but, he knew Kurt wouldn’t really hurt him and a huge part of him loved it like this, the hard, brutal, punishing pace of Kurt’s hips snapping in over and over again. Blaine heard someone moaning and crying desperately and he realized with a start that it was him.

 

“Fuck, Blaine, are you okay?” Kurt asked, suddenly realising it too, a look of fear stealing over his face.

 

“Don’t stop, _fuck,_ please don’t stop fucking me!” Blaine cried out as Kurt pulled his cock out.

 

“Get up on your knees, hold your ass open for me,” Kurt murmured.

 

Blaine whined with embarrassment as he did so, his face hot and blood-red.

 

“Fuck, look at you,” Kurt whispered,  running his hands over the globes of Blaine’s ass, stroking softly, almost lovingly over Blaine’s hand when he reached it. “So fucked out from my cock already.”

 

“Please,” Blaine begged. “Please put it back--oh _fuck!”_ Blaine whined as he felt the familiar brush of Kurt’s tongue against his hole. “Oh God, oh Fuck, _fuck me....”_

 

Kurt just ignored him, pulling Blaine’s cheeks apart when Blaine’s hands dropped to clench in the sheets as he pushed back onto Kurt’s tongue. Blaine shut his eyes tight, fighting the rising pleasure inside--wanting to last as long as possible. “Mmm, fuck, I’m gonna _come_ if you don’t stoppppp,” Blaine slurred, feeling like he was losing his mind as Kurt continued to lick at him. Finally it stopped, the bed shifted and he felt the head of Kurt’s cock pressing bluntly at his hole again. Kurt buried himself inside, holding his hips still as Blaine squeezed around him. When Kurt held still for longer than he liked, Blaine began to work his hips back and forth.

 

“That’s right, fuck yourself on my cock,” Kurt moaned.

 

Blaine moved his hands to support his weight on his forearms and began to feel a burn in his muscles as he worked himself back on Kurt’s dick hard and fast.

 

“ _Fuck,”_ Kurt whispered, and Blaine was pleased to detect a hint of awe in his voice. It only encouraged him to work his hips faster. “You’re so sexy,” Kurt whispered. “So gorgeous.”

 

Blaine’s chest tightened. All this time Kurt had talked about how hot Blaine was, acting like this crazy, unbearably sexy animal, but hearing Kurt call him gorgeous made him remember just how much he loved Kurt, and it _hurt._

 

He stopped moving.

 

“Blaine?” Kurt whispered.

 

“I want to see your face,” Blaine panted.

 

Kurt pulled out and Blaine scrambled to get on his back, slowly drawing his knees up and smiling a little in appreciation when Kurt drizzled a bit of extra lube over himself.

 

“You’re going to be so sore,” Kurt said in explanation, a hint of apology in his eyes. “I don’t want to make it worse.”

 

Blaine shook his head. “I don’t mind. I...I want it. I want to remember this as long as I can, in as many ways as I can.”

 

“Blaine...”

 

When Kurt said his name like that, there was only one thing he wanted and Blaine knew what Kurt was about to ask. “Kiss me, kiss me like you used to when...just kiss me, _please?”_

 

Blaine nodded and surged up, his hand curling up around the back of Kurt’s neck to pull him close so that their lips met gently. Kurt returned the kiss with so much tenderness it made Blaine want to cry. He kept kissing Blaine even as he knelt between Blaine’s spread legs and slid his cock back inside of Blaine’s body. The pace was much gentler now, their lips rarely parting, their hands joined as they rocked slowly together. Kurt drew back and their eyes locked. Blaine almost slipped up, almost said “ _you’re beautiful”_ orworse, “ _I love you.”_  Kurt’s lips trailed down to Blaine’s neck where he bit down gently. A soft whimper broke through the silence and Blaine wasn’t sure who it belonged to.

 

“Does that feel good?” Kurt whispered.

 

“Yes, god, I love it when you do that, you know I love it, I lo--.” Blaine turned his head away, exposing more of his neck for Kurt’s lips and hiding his face as he tried to recover from what he almost said.

 

Kurt kissed up the side of his neck to his ear. “I still love you, too, Blaine,” he whispered.

 

Blaine inhaled sharply. “ _Oh God,”_ he breathed. “I...Kurt....I love you so much, need you so bad, I just...”

 

Blaine didn’t know how to express himself right now, overcome with emotion, but Kurt knew what he needed. He started moving his hips faster and disengaged their hands so he could wrap one around Blaine’s cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. It took almost no time for Blaine to breathe Kurt’s name and come between them.

 

“So beautiful,” Kurt grunted, fucking Blaine faster, getting himself off in Blaine’s body off as Blaine lay there, still coming down and watching Kurt with something like amazement as he watched Kurt shake with ecstasy above him. When it was over, Kurt pulled out and fell next to Blaine on the bed.

 

“Blaine,” he started shakily. “Are you...are you okay?”

 

“I don’t know,” Blaine said honestly after a beat, feeling a million emotions starting to rise up in him now that the urgent need to come was gone. Kurt tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder and when Blaine didn’t say anything, he wrapped Blaine in his arms. The minute Blaine’s cheek was pressed against Kurt’s warm, broad chest, it all came spilling out. Blaine cried until he couldn’t anymore, until the sun stopped streaming through the windows, all while Kurt stroked his hair, crying silent tears of his own.

 

When it was over, Kurt kissed the top of his head. “I want to fix this,” he whispered. “I love you too much for it to keep being like this.”

 

Blaine took a deep breath, letting go of so much more than air when he exhaled. “Kurt?”

 

“Yeah?” Kurt said nervously.

 

“I think I know how to answer your question now.”

 

“Hmm?” Kurt said lazily, still too worn out from the sex and the emotional strain of crying so much to bother turning to face him.

 

“If I was okay. I am now. Or at least, I think I’m going to be.”

  
Blaine felt Kurt smile into his skin. “Good,” Kurt murmured. “I want you to be.”

 

Blaine felt terrible, but, he couldn’t stop himself from giggling.

 

“What?” Kurt asked self consciously, moving to prop himself up on one elbow as he stared down at Blaine with one eyebrow raised.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just...do you remember...I said the same thing to you after ‘West Side Story’?”

 

Kurt smiled, so Blaine knew he was just joking when he said, “The show was on for a week--I think you need to be more specific.”

 

Blaine rolled his eyes. “I think it was the time you told me I take your breath away and we went back to my house and fucked like wild animals.”

 

It was Kurt’s turn to laugh. “ _Blaine!”_ he managed to gasp out between breaths. “We didn’t even...I can’t believe you’re describing our first time like that.”

 

Blaine ran a hand down Kurt’s arm, smiling gently at him. “You know I’m kidding. Our first time was...beautiful, and perfect. It was everything I never knew I wanted. I’d dreamed up a million ways I wanted it to be, but what I actually got was...amazing. You changed everything, Kurt.”

 

Kurt smiled. “Now I’m starting to remember why you take my breath away, Blaine.”

 

“Still?”

 

Kurt nodded, his hand moving up to cup Blaine’s cheek. His thumb stroked over the smooth curve of it as he murmured,“Still. You always will.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://bononoh.tumblr.com/post/36778341745/hey-remember-how-im-mad-at-blaine-well-heres


End file.
